


When you laugh

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Something Soft + Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: He is marvelous, breathtaking in his most candid moments, when he’s completely focused on his phone and tapping away at whatever text message or tweet, when his thumb is swiping against the screen absentmindedly, skimming notifications and his teeth gently grind against the pad of his thumb.





	When you laugh

If not already pleasing to the eyes and a gift in conversation, Ethan was marvelous just to watch from a distance.

 

Observing his expressions as he works silently from his computer, the occasional hum of discontent sigh leaving him between taps of his fingertips on the keyboard and the occasional clicks of the mouse followed by the soft noise of the plastic against-fabric movement of mouse to mouse pad.  His brows furrowing as he hits a snag in his worked or gets confused. The twitch at the corner of his lips as he finds something particularly amusing. The way he presses his fingertips to his lips in thought. The way a single hand of his curls around his neck and the squeezes absentmindedly, pulls at skin, rubs at his Adam's apple, all while his eyes and take in information.

 

He is marvelous, breathtaking in his most candid moments, when he’s completely focused on his phone and tapping away at whatever text message or tweet, when his thumb is swiping against the screen absentmindedly, skimming notifications and his teeth gently grind against the pad of his thumb.

 

It’s when they’re working together that Mark finds his infatuation spiking in levels more than any. It’s childish, he looks at Ethan like he’s never seen anything more attractive. He’ll find any excuse to touch Ethan, ecstatic at the mere milliseconds he can make any contact. He teases Ethan as well, be it verbal jabs or anything physical, holding things out of Ethan's reach, playfully shoving Ethan or, on one occasion to make a point to Tyler, slinging the boy over his shoulder as if he were weightless.

 

An accurate word for Mark’s mental pattern is ‘tunnelvision’. When Ethan’s around, he’s the only thing on Mark’s mind. Mark often neglects conversation or even completely ignores others in the room when Ethan's around. When he’s called out for it, especially within earshot of Ethan, his blood runs cold for the briefest of seconds before he feels all the heat in his body run to his cheeks, painting the cheeks a deep scarlet and completely hindering his ability to speak or process thought normally. Ethan rarely catches on, always off in his own world of thought, though occasionally he'll share a knowing look with Tyler or Kathryn.

 

If he truly knows, he keeps quiet. Mark could just about thank him for that, honestly.

 

In front of the camera, Mark often finds himself losing his sense of rational thought, all desire to hide his crush is gone. While recording, there is no restriction. He can do anything and claim the action happened solely for the sake of putting it into a video.

 

All it took was the courage to utilize that power

And it came, in due time. Recording a video alone in Ethan's room took the pressure off the knowing look of this three lovely (albeit sadistic when it came to his “secret” interest) friends. The swirl of emotions happening within Mark went completely unnoticed as Ethan loudly vocalized his discontent in losing the game they were playing. Ethan’s head hung low, an exaggeration of self-disapproval.

 

Mark acts without thinking, wrapping an arm around Ethan's shoulder and pulling the smaller boy against his frame. He presses a kiss to Ethan’s hair, and the words leave his lips before he can even register his mouth opening

 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo + a comment if ya liked it


End file.
